Aequalism
Aequalism is an ideology that centers around the idea that everyone is equal. In a aequalist state, the government is constitutionally restricted in it's powers in order to protect the rights of the people. In terms of the political compass, it is generally considered a ideology. Etymology The term "Aequalism" is derived from the word "aequalitas" which means "equality". The term was coined by the person who made the ideology, Zabuza Hashimoto, through the publication of the "Principles of Aequalism", the document which outlined the basic principles of aequalist thinking. Origin The ideology of aequalism was founded by then Emperor of the Union of Midway, Zabuza Hashimoto. He put together his thoughts on how to run a government while in prison during the Fourth World War. During this time Zabuza was detained repeatedly by forces on both sides of the conflict, and thus had plenty of time to refine his thoughts on aequalism. He thought about many issues, and looked at many parties and political movements (for example and the ). On May 13, 2012, the Chinese released him and sent him to Quarthe, where he wrote up a literary work called the "Principles of Aequalism" and published it through Midwayan book companies and media. Sales of the book took off after it's publication, and the aequalism gained popularity in Midway very quickly after the publication. The Aequalist Party of Midway was formed on May 15, 2012, with many of it's members coming from the Democratic Party of Midway. Ideology The core belief within aequalism is that all people are created equal. This leads to most aequalist thinkers supporting . The government generally holds authority over the people, but it's power is constitutionally limited so that the rights of the people are not infringed. Aequalism generally promotes a certain degree of . Generally, aequalism advocates the weakening of the boundaries between but not the abolition of them. Aequalists believe that the government should listen to the will of the people in most cases, and that the only time there should be exceptions to this is when special circumstances call for it. Many aequalists also favor diplomacy over war, and funding to education and social programs rather than the military. Typically, there are at least three branches in an aequalist government: legislative, executive, and judicial. The executive branch is lead by the President, who manages all executive duties. The legislative branch consists of Congress, and manages all legislative duties. The judicial branch consists of many courts, at the top which is the Supreme Court. The judicial branch manages all judicial duties. All of these government positions are elected through a fair election. Symbolism The generally recognized symbol for aequalism is a three-bar rectangle (2:3 ratio) with the top bar orange, the middle bar white, and the bottom bar blue. The orange bar represents the aspects of it has, the white bar represents the general favor of diplomacy over war, and the blue represents the positions that aequalism adopted from the . The 3-stripe design with white in the middle is used because of it's visual similarity with a , representing aequalisms core believe that all humans are equal.